Banished
by SilverBlack16
Summary: Misi jembatan Kannabi gagal. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Obito, Rin, dan Minato kembali dikirim dalam misi jangka panjang untuk mengakhiri perang. Sementara Kakashi yang terluka parah, harus berdiam diri di Konoha.


**A/N : author gk sengaja nemu ide kayak gini saat mandiin kelinci. Kalo penasaran, silahkan dibaca~**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 1

Perang dunia ketiga sudah berakhir. Konoha menang dan kedamaian yang dikatakan hanya sebuah mimpi belaka kini akhirnya terwujud. Tentu saja untuk mewujudkannya diperlukan biaya yang mahal. Ratusan bahkan ribuan shinobi baik jounin, chunin, maupun genin mati di luar sana. Darah mereka bercampur debu, yang diperlukan untuk kemenangan.

Seiring dengan berakhirnya perang dunia ketiga ini, lahirlah pahlawan baru. Pahlawan pemilik sharingan yang berasal dari team elite Konoha yang mengakhiri perang dunia ketiga ini. Team Minato.

* * *

Uchiha Obito berdiri membatu di depan sebuah batu nisan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di situ. 3 jam? 4 jam? Ia tidak peduli. Kini, ia dipanggil dengan sebutan Sharingan no Obito. Sebenarnya itu merupakan hal yang wajar karena ia seorang Uchiha. Namun ia diberi julukan seperti itu karena sharingannya-lah yang telah mengakhiri perang dunia ketiga ini. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menganggap dirinya seorang pecundang. Pecundang yang tidak dapat melindungi temannya sendiri. Pecundang yang sering dikatakan oleh temannya dulu.

Nohara Rin berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Obito. Tangannya yang lembut ia sandarkan di bahu temannya itu, berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Walaupun Obito bersikap seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja, Rin tahu pasti. Bahwa di dalam dirinya itu, ia mengamuk.

Seikat bunga tergenggam dengan erat di tangan Rin. Ia berjongkok dan menaruhnya di depan nisan. Tangan lembutnya yang tadi berada di bahu temannya, kini sudah menelusuri sebuah nama yang terukir di nisan itu. Nama yang seharusnya tidak terukir disana.

Hatake Kakashi.

Itu menyakitkan. Berkali-kali ia melihat nama itu berada disana, itu menyakitkan.

Karena temannya tidak mungkin mati. Kakashi tidak mungkin mati. Namanya tidak mungkin terukir disana. Seharusnya ia berada disini, berdiri bersama dirinya dan Obito. Seharusnya ia masih hidup, dan terus melindunginya seperti dulu.

Namun itu dulu.

Kakashi sudah mati. Berkali-kali ia berusaha mengingkarinya, Kakashi sudah mati. Dan ia tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Rin berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Dan ketika ia bangun, ia akan disapa dengan senyum ramah temannya itu. Namun ia tidak akan pernah bangun. Tidak akan pernah. Karena ini bukan mimipi. Ini kenyataan. Temannya sudah mati. Walaupun ia mengorbankan semua yang ia punya hanya untuk melihat sebuah senyuman itu lagi, ia takkan pernah bisa.

Sungguh sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa ia terima.

Rin menangis. Air mata dengan bebas mengalir dari kedua mata hazelnya. Kini, giliran Obito yang berusaha menenangkan Rin. Tangannya yang keras, namun menyimpan kelembutan bersandar di bahu Rin. Dengan suara yang serak, ia berusaha mengisi suasana yang kelam ini untuk menghibur Rin–atau mungkin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, bukan begitu Rin?"

Rin tidak menjawab. Obito terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dulu aku dengan polosnya berkata bahwa aku dapat mengalahkannya jika sharinganku bangkit. Namun kenyataannya ia sudah mengalahkanku sebelum aku menyerangnya. Dia benar-benar hebat. Genius menyebalkan yang sangat hebat."

Obito tertawa. Tertawa pahit.

Rin berusaha tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Obito berusaha menghiburnya dan ia hargai usaha temannya itu. Walaupun senyuman yang terbentuk di wajahnya itu palsu. Senyuman yang tidak menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini. Sebuah senyuman penuh kebohongan.

Dan Obito membenci senyuman itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa, karena tertawanya juga palsu.

Namun dunia ini asli. Kenyataan ini asli.

Sama seperti Rin, ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Sekarang, mereka hanya bisa berharap – dengan sia-sia bahwa dunia ini juga palsu dan mungkin di luar sana, Kakashi masih hidup.

* * *

_**"Team Minato, aku tahu kalau kalian lelah dari misi ini. Namun aku harus bicara dengan kalian."**_

_**Minato sedikit tegang. Memang tak jarang Sandaime ingin bicara dengannya, namun dengan kedua muridnya? Mereka berdua hanya chunnin, apa yang Sandaime ingin bicarakan dengan mereka?**_

_**Minato mengamati Sandaime. Beberapakali sang Hokage mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat gelisah. Walaupun ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, Minato tahu pasti. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, namun ia ragu ingin mengatakannya atau tidak.**_

_**Dan jika ia bersikap seperti ini, firasat Minato mengatakan bahwa hal buruk akan datang.**_

_**Sandaime mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengamati ketiga shinobi yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu harus memberitahu mereka atau tidak. Tapi ia harus. Mungkin berbicara itu mudah, namun ia tidak ingin melihat reaksi ketiga shinobi itu begitu mendengar kalimatnya.**_

_**Hanya 1 kalimat dengan 3 kata. Namun mengandung beribu-ribu arti.**_

_**Sandaime menghela nafas. Ia harus memberitahu mereka. Mereka layak mengetahuinya. Suka ataupun tidak.**_

_**"Kakashi... sudah tiada."**_

_**Deg.**_

_**Kata-kata itu menancap tepat di pikiran Minato. Dunianya seakan-akan telah berhenti. Jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. **_

_**Minato mengulang kata-kata itu di pikirannya. Berusaha mencari suatu tanda kekeliruan. Namun sia-sia. Sandaime serius. Dari ekspresinya saja Minato tahu kalau ia tidak bercanda.**_

_**Walaupun begitu, Minato tidak ingin mempercayainya.**_

_**Namun saat ini, ia lebih memikirkan kedua muridnya yang lain. Berbeda dengan dirinya, mereka belum pernah kehilangan orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Walaupun ia sangat terpukul mendengar berita ini, ia yakin bahwa kedua muridnya yang lain lebih merasakannya.**_

_**Ia menoleh ke Rin. Gadis itu menut**__**up mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencegahnya untuk berteriak. Ekspresi tidak percaya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata mulai terbentuk di kedua mata hazelnya.**_

_**Ia menoleh ke Obito. Sama seperti Rin, Obito juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Namun tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Walaupun agak memaksa, Obito benar-benar tertawa.**_

_**"Ojiisan kau bercanda kan? Bakakashi pasti bekerja sama denganmu untuk mengerjai kami kan? Sudahlah, kami tidak tertipu dengan leluconmu."**_

_**Minato terkejut mendengar perkataan Obito, begitu juga Rin. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Sandaime tidak bercanda, ia berharap bahwa yang dikatakan Obito itu benar. Rin juga sepertinya sama dengan dirinya.**_

_**Namun ekspresi pada wajah Sandaime tidak berubah sama sekali. Minato berharap ia akan tertawa dan memberitahu mereka bahwa ini semua hanyalah lelucon. Lalu Kakashi akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.**_

_**Namun semua itu tidak terjadi. Sandaime memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin bertemu dengan tatapan ketiga shinobi yang berada di hadapannya.**_

_**"Maafkan aku."**_

_**Dan semua itu cukup bagi mereka bertiga bahwa sang Hokage tidak bercanda. Tapi Obito keras kepala. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mempercayainya.**_

_**"Aku tidak mempercayaimu." Obito berlari keluar dari ruangan Hokage sambil berteriak. "Aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau salah dengan caraku sendiri!"**_

_**Sesaat sesudah Obito pergi, Rin mengikutinya. Karena sama seperti Obito, ia tidak mempercayainya. Ia menolak untuk mempercayainya. Dan sekarang, ia hanya dapat berpegang pada perkataaan Obito ****–**_ _**walaupun itu sia-sia.**_

_**Kini Minato ditinggal oleh kedua muridnya. Berdiri di tengah ruangan Hokage tanpa dapat bergerak. Tentu ia ingin menyusul kedua muridnya, namun ia juga ingin mengetahui jawaban dari sang Hokage tentang sebuah pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di pikirannya.**_

_**Hanya 1 kata, namun sulit untuk dijawab.**_

_**"Kenapa?"**_

* * *

_**Obito berlari mengelilingi pemakaman, mencari sebuah makam yang ia harap takkan pernah ada. Namun harapannya sia-sia ketika ia melihat makam yang terletak di pojok pemakaman. Makam yang terukir sebuah nama yang ia harap tidak terukir di sana.**_

_**Hatake Kakashi.**_

_**Obito jatuh berlutut di depan makam itu. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya bersama derasnya air hujan yang membasahinya. Tangannya memukul-mukul tanah yang mencipratkan air ke wajahnya. **_

_**"Kau bodoh!" Teriaknya di sela-sela tetsan air hujan.**_

_**"Kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja selama kami pergi. Kau bilang kita akan bertarung setelah misi ini berakhir. Kau pembohong!" Obito menagis terisak-isak.**_

_**"Bakakashi sialan!"**_

_**Obito merasakan sebuah tangan hangat dan lembut berada di punggungnya. Hanya satu orang di Konoha yang mempunyai tangan seperti itu. Tangan yang selalu memberi kehangatan di antara dinginnya hujan.**_

_**"Obito.." Rin berkata dengan lembut ke arah Obito, berusaha menenangkan temannya. Dan usahanya berhasil. Tubuh Obito yang tadinya bergetar tak karuan kini mulai sedikit tenang. Obito mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan tatapan Rin.**_

_**"Rin, aku.. tak percaya bahwa ia sudah mati. Aku bahkan belum memberinya hadiah karena sudah berhasil menjadi jounin. Teman macam apa aku?"**_

_**"Aku juga tak percaya kalau ia sudah tiada. Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku yakin ia tidak aka marah padamu Obito. Aku yakin ia pasti mengerti." balas Rin dengan lembut. Tangannya menelusuri nama yang baru terukir di nisan itu. Obito mengalihkan pandangannya ke batu nisan yang berada di depannya.**_

_**"Dia benar, aku pecundang."**_

**_"Kau bukan. Dia hanya bercanda Obito."_**

**_"Tapi aku tak dapat melindunginya!"_**

**_"Tidak semua orang dapat kaulindungi. Kakashi tidak akan mati konyol dalam desa sendiri, aku yakin dia mati dalam misi. Dan aku juga yakin kalau dia bangga karena itu."_**

**_Rin benar. Sebagai shinobi, Kakashi pasti merasa bangga mati dalam menjalankan misi. Itu berarti ia mati dalam melindungi Konoha. Walaupun begitu, bukankah lebih baik jika ia tidak menjalankan misi dan berdiri disini bersana mereka berdua?_**

**_"Aku mengerti Rin. Tapi kenapa ia memilih namanya terukir di batu nisan sialan ini dibanding berdiri disini bersama kita berdua dan sensei?"_**

**_Rin berpikir sejenak. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ia tidak punya pilihan."_**

**_Sekali lagi, Rin benar. Obito tahu itu namun ia tak pernah terpikirkan tentang hal itu. Lagipula berbeda dengan Kakashi, ia tidak pernah mengerti tentang shinobi. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya dan ia biarkan mereka berlalu. Ia tidak ingin bertanya kepada Rin. Itu sia-sia. Walaupun ia tahu jawabannya, Kakashi tetap akan mati. Ia takkan pernah bangkit kembali. Karena itu Obito memilih diam. Rin juga sepertinya memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya._**

**_Mereka berdua berdiri seperti batu di antara derasnya hujan. Tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menatap sebuah batu nisan. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sebuah sosok bermantel yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon. Wajahnya tertutup sebuah topeng, mirip dengan topeng anbu kecuali warnanya hitam. Rambutnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup mantel._**

**_Sama seperti Obito dan Rin, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam di antara derasnya hujan. Namun ketika hujan berhenti dan Obito hendak berbalik badan, sosok itu menghilang._**

* * *

RnR!


End file.
